Star Butterfly and the Powerpuff Girl
Summary After The Joker killing the Professor, Star has found A Powerpuff Egg that Would hatch soon. Bubbles would, Star decided to adopt her, hatch her and help her to be together. Sypnosis A Two-Part Episode Plot Part 1: Star Finds The Baby The Professor was Killed by The Joker, But an Egg survived and stop on Star Butterfly’s Leg. She picks up the Egg and She was excited that Egg expected could be a Baby. The Egg hatched and Bubbles coos the first time, Star believes that she’s about to be a mother and wonders where it’s mother could be. The Narrator tells her that He didn’t know she has a mother, Star was worried about that. Bubbles started to cry the first time, Star Comforts her and Carries her to Marco’s house. Bubbles vs Ludo TBA Star Apologizes to Bubbles TBA At the Hotel TBA Part 2 Grand Prix Lord Shen Appears Family Reunion Final Battle Post Credits Characters * Star Butterfly * Bubbles * Marco Diaz * Kit Taylor/Kamen Rider Dragon Knight * Lita/Sailor Jupiter (Kit Taylor's New Love Interest) * Batman * Superman * Spider-Man * Mysterio * Lex Luthor * The Joker * Ludo * Professor Untomium * Kelly * Janna Ordonia * Tom Lucidor * Richard (From Unikitty) * Pony Head * Lightning McQueen * Steven Universe * Mabel Pines * Jack Quire * Stephen Quire * Sheriff Woody * Jack Frost * Teodora Villavicencio * Ann Bunchouy * Hermione Granger * Wasabi * Violet Parr * Theo/Turbo * Angry Kid * Jackson Storm * Lincoln Loud * Blossom * Buttercup * Android 18 * Grem and Acer * Lord Shen * Boss Wolf * Bane * Tod * Nick Wilde * Grey * Bianca * Grey Jr * Bodi * Darma * Zarbon (In Post-Credits) * Queen Watevra Wanabi (In Post-Credits) Transcript * Part 1? Click Here * Part 2? Click Here Gallery Profile - Star Butterfly.png MrsBubbles.png Marco Diaz (Star vs. the Forces of Evil).png Kit Taylor.png Kamen Rider Ryuki.png Juli.jpg Batman (Justice League) as Humbert The Huntsman.png Superman DCAU 004.png Spider-man198105m.jpg Mysterio (Animated).jpg LexLuthor DCAU 001.jpg Joker.JPG Ludo Disney XD site.jpg Profesor Utonio apariencia.png Tom Lucitor S3 profile 1.png Profile_-_Janna_Ordonia.png Richard cn image.png Pony Head - Goblin Dogs profile.png|Pony Head Lightning McQueen as Jay Jay the jet plane.jpg Steven Universe (S4).png Profile - Mabel Pines.png Profile — Jack Quire.jpeg Woody-toy-story-38.6.jpg Jack-frost-rise-of-the-guardians-84.1.jpg Teodora-0.png Anne2.png Hermione_Granger.jpg Scene Gallery Star_with_Bubbles_Hatching_(Colored).jpeg Major Events * Bubbles Was Adopted by Star Butterfly * Bubbles Was the Member of Star’s Allies * Bubbles defeats Ludo * Bubbles was throwing a Tantrum asking for a toy * Star Butterfly Grounds Bubbles for Throwing a Tantrum. * Star decides to Apologize to Bubbles. * Bubbles was Ungrounded and Defeats the Joker * Trivia *Bubbles’s Egg seemed like a reference to Aladar’s Egg from a 2000 Disney Movie, “Dinosaur”. Bubbles’s Egg was Baby Blue Colored. *Bubbles hatches Out of her egg after Star Butterfly adopts her. * * * Category:Vinnytovar Category:Tdk 0403 Category:Systariansrule2024 Category:Specials Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Episodes